1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an interposer for cooling an electronic component, and a semiconductor device having the interposer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor chip usually generates heat when it operates. The heat in the semiconductor chip is a factor causing the malfunction of the semiconductor chip and the degradation of the semiconductor chip. As a solution, the semiconductor chip is connected to a substrate including a cooling channel and a cooling medium is made to pass through the cooling channel of the substrate to thereby cool the semiconductor chip (for example, see JP-A-2008-159619).
Higher performance (higher operating speed) of the semiconductor chip increases the quantity of heat generation per unit area of the semiconductor chip. Therefore, excellent cooling efficiency of the semiconductor chip is required.